Moon Fang
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Kagome's a Vampire, Inu Yasha's a were wolf. Both Kinds hate each other, will love bloom? Or will fear strike both races when Both become something different...
1. Chapter 1

Moon Fang  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You could see something. A flitting shadow. No.....not a killer. Well....maybe.....A quite....night killer. You could see her if you were fast. Or not human. *smirk* then again. I'm not. Don't worry....she won't get you tonight.  
  
Be quick. Be gone. She may not see you. Or smell you. She might spare you. For she is the night........She has compassion.........but a fiery temper. She is sometimes called Gouka.....Hell Fire.....................  
  
She is beautiful.....be gone. She knows you're here..........Quick. Leave.........You don't want the curse..........the curse...........of a vampire.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked out her window. It was tinted of course. Her mother always tinted her windows. She was VERY sensitive to the sun. She squinted her eyes. She had blood red eyes that sparkled lightly. They were slightly tipped like a cat's.  
  
Her mother knew of her daughters condition, but she and her lived with it. They had lived together for years. There used to be a bigger family, but her grandfather, and younger brother were killed in the Raid.  
  
That was still a sore spot for both. Kagome's mother, Tsyu turned to her daughter.  
  
"Kagome? There is some food in the ice chest. You can have some, while I get fast food okay?"  
  
"Sure Mom. Thanks."  
  
"No problem dear."  
  
Tsyu gave her daughter a wistful look. She knew her daughter loved fast food. She could never eat any of it again though. Poor, poor Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome back in the darkened car looked to the ice chest. She lifted the lid and took out a red packet. She looked at it's contents, and ripped open the top. As she sucked the contents out of the straw like thing, as she sighed.  
  
From afar, it looked like she was drinking a juice packet, if you were like her, you could smell, and see that it wasn't. It was a hospital blood bag. One of the many, many doctors stored for people with blood loss and people like her.  
  
All the doctors, and high officials knew about her kinds, and others, just not the commons, it would turn into a massacre for all human, and nonhuman races.  
  
Kagome sighed wistfully while drinking the cold blood. It was male blood. Male was always sweeter to her taste, and more filling. She had gotten over her blood lust stage of being a vampire, and was working on taking live blood.  
  
She would soon be able to drink blood from people, but leave them alive. She would be able to leave them no memory of her either.  
  
She crinkled up the packet in her fist and threw it into the car's waste basket. She frowned slightly at the thought of why her mother and her were traveling. She had to go to a new school. She would wear her special sun screen, and try to act normal.  
  
She looked almost normal if you didn't count the red eyes, slightly pointed ears, fangs, and the slightly elongated nose. She was a bit pale, had black as night hair, and was very pretty. Not beautiful, just pretty, and cute, and sort of innocent....  
  
She looked out as her mom stepped back into the car. Another long drive. They were going to Nerima after living in the out skirts of Japan.  
  
She sighed and watched the scenery go by. She had never been so bored. To bad she had eternity to be bored.  
  
~*~  
  
A shadow flicked in the alleyway. A boy with black hair to his waist came running out. He looked a bit ragged, but graceful in an animal like way. He had violet colored eyes, and had a slight animal look to him. He was so odd though.  
  
With his intelligent look, he lived on the streets. He had to move. They had caught him again. As he bounded of into the night he watched as the police cars tried desperately to search for him. He smirked arrogantly and leaned his weight onto the tree he was in. He grinned then jumped again.  
  
He leaped from his tree and to the ground silently taking of. He was going to go to Nerima, there was a pack there that needed a hunter. He would apply. What else was a fully trained were wolf to do by himself?  
  
Inu Yasha sped along the deserted streets like molten silver. He crept in and out of the shadows. When he was safely in the country in one of the shadows the human disappeared and a white wolf appeared in its place.  
  
It's ears erect, and paws flying. The golden eyes piercing the night with there brightness. The claws slightly extended, and tongue lolling. His tail wagging slightly as the joy of his run fully came to Inu Yasha in his full wolf form.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome.............Kagome wake up.....were here."  
  
"Ugh...okay."  
  
Kagome's mother stepped out of the car and watched as her daughter did the same. Kagome looked up at the night sky. The moon was just coming out of it's phase. It was a small crescent. She smiled.  
  
She loved the night. Mostly because she WAS the night, but really because she loved darkness. The sun seemed to innocent, to happy. The moon and darkness are taken for granted, and were beautiful in their own way.  
  
She sighed slightly and took of running. Her legs were cramped in the car so she wanted a nice run. She jumped to a building, it was the one two over from their new home. It was called the Sunset Shrine. Her grandfather had been a priest, and he always wanted to live on shrine grounds.  
  
She looked over the small city, her red eyes taking in the sights of a medium sized mall, a elementary and middle school. A highschool was also seen in the distance. She looked at all the cozy houses. All the humans snug in their beds, probably dreaming of happy things. She smiled ruefully. To bad she didn't dream any more.  
  
She sighed as she thought of her different natures. She could smell exceptionally well to find blood. She could see in the dark as well as if it was day. She always had to wear sunglasses in the daylight hours. She had strength that matched the strongest of humans.  
  
She also was extremely flexible, and was incredibly fast. She shifted to her side, and ran of into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Tsyu was just unpacking the car when she heard the wind howl. She turned around uncomfortably and looked around. There was no one in sight, but she kept her ears tuned. She learned to trust instincts more now that her daughter was a vampire. A child of night. She looked to the small moon. She loved her daughter.  
  
Kagome was going to need some new clothes. Her old ones were known by commons around the last city they were at. She also needed more hospital blood, and a new thing of her sun screen. The last bottle had expired. They would go shopping before Kagome started school again.  
  
Another howl was hear, closer this time. She knew that something was up. 'Is there a were wolf clan in this city? Or maybe just real wolves.'  
  
She knew that something was not right. Her mind kept saying it was the wind, but her 6th sense told her it was something other worldly.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha settled down in a tree. He smirked as the K-9 dogs lost his scent. He had been a wolf, and the dogs didn't know what to think of that. He looked towards the town that was quickly coming up. He smirked again.  
  
He loved the night, he could stay in the day, but the night was just so much more comfortable. There was just so much more to do at night. In the sun humans thought he was, 'hot' and stared at him. Wolves just glared, or smiled like a slut.  
  
He growled at the memory of his last pack. His pack leader was Naraku, and the second in command was Kouga. Kikyou had been Naraku's woman, until he arrived then trouble started.  
  
She always hung over him, she always tried to mate with him, and she was a damn slut! She wore slutty clothing, slutty make up. And during the full moon she undressed in front of him. He winced at the memory. He had liked her at first because she seemed to understand him.  
  
He snarled to himself when all she wanted was his body, and position. She had Naraku, and Kouga wrapped around her finger. She tried to get Inu Yasha, but he was to smart! He got away before they could hurt him.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled evilly. He would never trust a female again. As He got up to move again he noticed a shadow flick down the street. He saw with his wolf eyes a female. As he paused in his travels, he sniffed were she had been.  
  
'A VAMPIRE! Yessssssssssssss......finally....a hunt.....'  
  
He thought to himself. He despised vampires. Always so overbearing, and stubborn. His parents were both killed by vampires in the Raid. He shivered at the thought of two big vampires sucking his parents life out.  
  
He snarled. As he began to track her he was thinking.  
  
'She smells good.'  
  
'WHAT! Keep on track mutt!'  
  
'I am NOT a mutt!'  
  
'Just GO!'  
  
'FINE! But she does smell good.'  
  
'STOP THAT!'  
  
Inu Yasha was arguing with him self. He knew that was sort of odd, but he still felt something in his heart. As the trail began to get fresher, he followed faster. He was as quite as the night. He found her suddenly.  
  
She was standing on a hill overlooking the city of Nerima. He paused and looked at her. She had ebony hair to the mid back, red eyes flashing silently, slightly tipped ears, and small claws on her hand. What really bothered him was that she looked like Kikyo's twin. With an almost silent snarl, he launched himself at her the same time she saw him.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome had been running through the streets when she came to a hill overlooking the city. She paused to take in the beautiful sight. Every thing was so peaceful. As She wondered how long she got to stay in this lovely area she heard a snarl.  
  
At that same time she looked to the ground, and saw a were wolf. She knew he was a were wolf from scent, and sight. Wolves always were scruffy yet graceful. His face was filled with malice, and hatred.  
  
Kagome panicked. Wolves had killed Sota, and Grandpa. She had always been afraid of dogs, and wolves after that. She curled into a ball when a hand smacked her back and sent her rolling down the hill.  
  
As she rolled down she uncurled her self. When a weight forced her to the ground the air was forced out of her lungs. As she tried to breathe she studied the werewolf that was currently on top of her. He sat up, eyes shining with blood lust. He startled her, and locked her wrists in one of his hands above her head. She was close to crying now.  
  
She could breathe now, but was extremely scared. She shut her eyes waiting for the death blow when none came she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha leaped at the Kikyo look alike. He knocked her to the ground and sat on her. He effectively cut of her air supply, while she tried to breathe again he closed his hand around her wrists.  
  
He looked down just eager to kill her. As he was about to cut her throat she closed her eyes as if to block the inevitable. He looked at her confused. She should be screaming to let her go, struggling with him.  
  
Vampires did not just give up. They tried to fight if possible. She just sat there. She slowly opened her eyes when he paused to long. He looked into her eyes and saw fear. A fear that anchored her to the fact that he was going to kill her. As her soul showed him, this vampire was afraid, and would not fight. He was intrigued.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: HI! How is every one? I just thought this would be fun to write! More to come if you like! 


	2. Chapter 2

Rain: HIYA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moon Fang  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked into the boys violet eyes and saw confusement etched there. His eyes noticed her pondering and instantly hardened. He narrowed his eyes and leaned down. He put his nose right at the joint of her neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply to know more about this vampire.  
  
Inu Yasha learned that this vampire was most definitely NOT Kikyo. She had a much gentler scent, she was about 18 and was in her prime. She had a mother and was VERY frightened. Suddenly her scent became aroused and he noticed what he was doing to her.  
  
He pulled back suddenly but didn't let go. He looked her over ounce and decided something in his head. He quickly let go of her and was of before she even blinked.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was stunned when he had smelt her. The puffs on her neck tickled made her stomach get butterflies. He had suddenly pulled away then let go of her.  
  
Kagome sat up slowly rubbing her wrists. From his scent she could make out that he was 19 or 20. He was very good looking, and had no recent encounters with family. He had a nice willow, and earth scent, along with they scent of male musk.  
  
Kagome blushed as she thought of what he had been doing to her. She shivered and recalled how he had sat on her. She shivered and stood shakily up. She knew that she should go home. So she began to run home. When she was running past the school, she heard the howls of wolves.  
  
She shivered uncontrollably and ran faster. She was just a blur to the eye. When she got home she went to the room she had picked out earlier and laid down in her bed. She thought to herself.  
  
'Why did he spare me? Wolves HATE vampires. Just like vampires HATE wolves....what stopped him?'  
  
She pondered this till she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha ran. He couldn't get that girl out of his head. He shook his head violently and raced on. He inhaled to find where the pack's main nest was. He wanted in. As he neared the scent he noticed that the grounds was a highschool. He looked to a fairly well kept building and noticed that wolves were inside it.  
  
Inu Yasha ran up and knocked insistently on the door. A taller male wolf opened and said,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"This is a pack? Am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"I want to become a hunter."  
  
"Okay. We need more any way since that fuck of a bastard Kouga, and Naraku stole most of our pack. We have a simple test for you to pass into our pack, but your should pass pretty easily."  
  
"...."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Inu Yasha walked in with the strange man and noticed that it was exactly like he had hopped. Soda cans strewed about, clothing, a couple of wolves hanging, and pizza galore.  
  
Inu Yasha snatched a slice while fallowing the man.  
  
"My names Miroku. I am currently the leader. I really don't wan the position so if your good, and we can trust you, you'll be pack leader."  
  
"All right! My name is Inu Yasha."  
  
"Nice name. Any way, that beautiful lady right there, is Sango. My love and mate."  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING MATE MIROKU!"  
  
"Any way....The pup is Shippou."  
  
"I AM NOT A PUP! I'M 8!"  
  
"Sure, I'm Miroku, Sesshomaru is in his room, Kokran is the lazy ass over there."  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP MIROKU!"  
  
"Guys....Guys.....GUYS!"  
  
"WHAT MIROKU!?"  
  
"This is Inu Yasha. He is now in the pack."  
  
"Cool,"  
  
"Fun."  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
"Great."  
  
"...."  
  
Inu Yasha looked about. 'Cool.' he thought to himself. He would be pack leader.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat up as her mother shook her awake.  
  
"Time for school dear. The sun screen is in the bath room. I put shades up while you were asleep."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Not a problem! Were going shopping after school to get some new clothing alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome stood up and walked to one of the many boxes pilled up and pulled out a black tank top, and some black bell bottoms. They had red and orange fire snaking up the side. A chain was connecting her right front pocket to her back right pocket.  
  
The tank top was a bit tight, but it would have to do. She pulled her hair into a low bun at the nape of her neck and went to find her tooth brush.  
  
She had a punk look about her but was really cheerful. Black always lessened the sun's rays on her. Even if she was hot in her favorite colors.  
  
As she brushed her teeth she thought of her new highschool. By human standards she was 16, but she was really around 18. She had looked 16 for two years now.  
  
Kagome looked around for her yellow back pack and picked it up. She stuffed some pens, pencils, and two notebooks inside. She heaved it onto her shoulders and started of.  
  
She grabbed a packet of blood on the way out. As she ripped open the top and started to eat she winced. Female. Male blood was so much better.  
  
She sucked the rest of the contents out of the bag and threw it away in one of the near by trash cans. She sighed and shielded her eyes as her eyes traveled sky ward. No one knew vampires existed and no one knew how they came to be.  
  
She looked back to the ground and kept walking to her high school. This would be the first time in school for her in two years. The last two years she spent getting ahold of her bloodlust, and rage. Her mother had helped greatly with that.  
  
She eased her way into the highschool called Shikon High. It was cozy, and the colors of the school were obviously gold, and silver. The mascot was a Inu Hanyou. (Sound familiar). She stepped into the principal's office and stood there quietly.  
  
"Ah...You must be Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Okay. Here's your schedule, and here is your list of books you need."  
  
"Thank you...."  
  
"Ms. Kaede."  
  
"Thanks Ms. Kaede."  
  
"You welcome."  
  
With that the old woman sent Kagome out into the throng of people of the school. She shivered and winced at the smell of so many people. She smothered her bloodlust at all the fresh juicy-never mind.  
  
Kagome walked slowly to her appointed locker and turned the lock. 3-27-19 and the door clicked open. She put in her back pack, and took out her school supplies. She looked down both hallways and made her way across it.  
  
She stepped into her first class. Band. She played French Horn, and she loved it. The horn made her feel relaxed, and feel happier. She smiled as she took her horn out of it's casing and the mouth piece as well.  
  
She brought it to her lips, and began to play her b flat concert scale.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha woke suddenly from the dream he was having. It was of that damned girl again. Her face kept haunting him. He sat up and pulled some clothing on. He had stolen a good deal last night while out with Miroku showing what he could do.  
  
He was now pack leader, and ever one knew it. He smirked arrogantly and pulled on some baggy jeans. Then he pulled on a blood red muscle shirt, and an over shirt that was black. He didn't button and button's and he had a couple gold chains on his neck.  
  
He looked himself over in the mirror. Great day for him. He ran down stairs, and grabbed a muffin on the way out. He also grabbed his back pack with supplies. He then was running down the street.  
  
He inhaled the morning air and gagged on the fumes of the wakening city. To many acrid odors invaded his sensitive nose. He opened his eyes widly and walked into Shikon High.  
  
He came to the principals office and got his sheet of classes and books. The baabaa that was Ms. Kaede had been suspiciously nice, and he didn't like it one bit. As he got to his locker he opened it and set his suff inside.  
  
He looked forward to his first class. It was band and he played percussion. He loved the sound of the bass drum, and the snare drums high beat. He smiled and took his drum sticks from his locker and made his way down the hall way.  
  
He got to the band room and could already hear people begin practicing. He cringed at the sound of a screeching clarinet. He walked in and took a seat behind the drums and looked at his band mates. Miroku was there, and he smiled. There was a girl as well and she was kinda out of it, then there was Shippou. He frowned. Inu Yasha and Shippou didn't get along very well.  
  
He smirked at the thought that most of the percussion were wolves. The girl probably knew nothing of what they were. He smiled again.  
  
Inu Yasha stood up to get some water before class started and he froze. There was that vampire again. But she was in daylight!!! he looked at her and watched her smile. She picked up a French Horn case and took it out. She put the mouth piece to her lips and started to play.  
  
She probably didn't know he was there. He watched frozen as she played.  
  
'Maybe she isn't a vampire. Maybe she has a good friend that was one and she just happened to be out.'  
  
'Fool. She was moving to fast for a normal human.'  
  
'But she's in sunlight?!'  
  
'Yeah, there's some new sun proof sunscreen for vampires so they can come out in the day.'  
  
'Really?!'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Weird.'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: I AM HAVING FUN!  
  
Inu Yasha: WAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOW I'M A WOLF! 'o' 


	3. Chapter 3

Rain: HOWDY!  
  
Inu Yasha: WAAAAH! 'o'  
  
Rain: HA! Oh guys??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moon Fang  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha watched Kagome that day. In band she seemed really good at her instrument. She seemed to play with grace. They started playing the theme to the movie Robin Hood.  
  
He liked the drum parts, and the small french horn solo at the end. It had nothing to do with the girl though.  
  
He pondered this for a moment and then dismissed the idea. He had never liked any girls. Except Kikyo for a millisecond. He sighed again and packed up the instruments to be put away until tomorrow.  
  
He knew that he would be able to follow her home and see if she was really the vampire he met last night. As the drumsticks were put in the locker, along with his back pack and coat, he stood wearing a black t-shirt, and some baggy blue jeans.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked and half walked, half strutted out of school. Ounce he was free of prying eyes he changed into the wolf form, and went to track Kagome's scent. This girl, or vampire, would die.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stood in the sun light. She felt like stretching from all that school sitting, but it would burn her eyes. She shaded her sun glassed eyes and looked down the walk way. She sniffed slightly at the roses she was passing. She loved their scent.  
  
She could smell very well. Mostly blood, and really strong scents though. She could also sense blood coursing through ones body. She caught the scent of a dog. No...a wolf. She looked behind her and a large silver, white wolf/dog thing was standing there staring at her.  
  
The golden eyes made contact with red, and the next thing that happened was Kagome glomping the strange puppy.  
  
"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
The dog gave a very rough growl and narrowed his eyes. Kagome just smiled and started to pet his ears. The dog looked confused, then angry then began to purr. One of his hind legs twitched and his tail was wagging drunkenly.  
  
Kagome smiled at the strange dog, and started to coax his home with her.  
  
The dog was sort of in a stupor, and he followed her into her house and her mother saw her.  
  
"Kagome! What is that....wolf? Dog? Doing here?"  
  
"He's a stray."  
  
"Oh...The poor thing...Here! Lets get it some food!"  
  
Kagome went to the windows on the first floor and proceeded to shut them. It was almost as dark as night in there.  
  
"There, much better."  
  
Kagome took her sunglasses of and the wolf/dog was staring at her intensely.  
  
"He's cute! Lets see, I'll call him....ookami! No....Inu! Come here Inu..."  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was waiting for Kagome to notice his smell, he would probably just follow her home, and try to find some clues. As soon as she made eye contact with him, he just stared, her eyes were bloody red behind dark shades.  
  
One second they were having a staring contest, the next Kagome was hugging me! A little tightly but comfurtable. THEN SHE STARTED TO PET ME!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't help it. He started to growl lightly that could be a purr. He purred softly and inside his head he was screaming.  
  
'AAAAA! Get your hands of me BLOODSUCKER!!! OOH! That felt good...NO! STOP IT!!!'  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't help himself as he began to follow her.  
  
'What is with her! I can't stop!'  
  
'Maybe your body *cough coughmecough cough* wants you to go to her.'  
  
'What is the hell for?'  
  
'Well you might just want to know why your body is insistent on following this young vampire.'  
  
'I don't suppose you could tell me? By the way, who are you?'  
  
'Duh, your body, and I think your going to have to figure it out by your self.'  
  
'Damnit. Your stupid.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'I'll make you do something you'll really forget.....'  
  
'See if I care.'  
  
'Hehehehehe...'  
  
'I don't like the sound of that laughter.'  
  
'Hehehehehehehe....'  
  
~*~  
  
Inu *the dog* was sitting next to Kagome while she finished her homework. He seemed sort of distant, when Kagome stretched after finishing her homework. She went and laid down on the floor to watch some TV.  
  
The dog came over as well and he laid beside her. She smiled and rubbed his ears again. He was so adorable. He smelled familiar though...As she crinkled her nose to find out what exactly was so familiar the dog stuck his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.  
  
She squirmed at the touch of his cold nose but held still, this was the way k-9's found out if they could trust you.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha inhaled her scent. She smelled like lavender, and sandalwood. He loved that smell. She was tense from so much homework, and having him sniff her.  
  
He knew that she was waiting for him to finish so he did so quickly. He found out that she was most DEFIANTLY a vampire, a blood scent was around her mouth so she had fed earlier.  
  
She also had a strange oil on her skin which was probably the new sun screen. He quickly pulled away and stood up. He had to leave and tell his pack.  
  
Kagome got a sad look in her eye when Inu stood up. He didn't like her. He growled suddenly and she cringed. She remembered she was scared up dogs. So in a flash, the door was open, and the dog was running out.  
  
"Bye Inu..."  
  
Kagome waved sadly to the retreating tail.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha growled and he was let out side. He heard her saw bye to him, but he didn't care. Her scent stayed with him and he couldn't shake it. It was permeating the air around him. As he neared the den he changed to his human form and walked in.  
  
He saw Shippou in his wolf form playing on the ground.  
  
"Oi, runt, why were you in my class today?"  
  
"Well since, I am extremely smart and handsome and-"  
  
"GET ON WITH IT!"  
  
"I skipped a few grades."  
  
Shippou was speaking in barks, and whimpers when he told him that.  
  
"Fine then. Kokran! Miroku! Lets go hunt!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!"  
  
"I'm to tired."  
  
"Get your lazy ass up Kokran."  
  
"Fine fine."  
  
As the two other were's followed their new leader out of the den, a wolf that was midnight black watched them.  
  
'Soon Inu Yasha. Soon you will be mine.'  
  
~*~ Kagome sat in bed, she remembered the dog. He was from the night before.  
  
'GAAAAAAAAH! THAT WAS A WERE WOLF!'  
  
In her bed she was shivering. She had thought a were cute! And he didn't kill her or her mother thankfully. She could only smell were's when in their wolf form. Not human. She listened intently for the sound of howls.  
  
She heard them in the distant with her superior hearing. It sounded like they were on the hunt. Maybe she should go and kill them. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
As she got out of bed and left a note for her mother not to be worried. As she pulled on a tank top that was crimson red with black flames creeping up the bottom with a pair of running pants that were black with a white stripe up each side.  
  
She also wore a black jacket with emerald green flames coming up the bottom. She loved fire. Her favorite colors were black, red, and emerald green. She smiled and let her hair down. She was ready to go see a were wolf.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: SORRY! I'M SOO LATE!! I was on vacation in California. I went to see that big trees... 


	4. Chapter 4

Rain: WEEEEE!  
  
Kagome: HISSSSSSSSSSSS!  
  
Inu Yasha: BARK!  
  
Shippou: *sweatdrop*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moon Fang  
  
Scent  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sniffed. The wolves were closer then she thought, maybe even near her school. As she ran nearer and nearer she wondered what she would do ounce she got there.  
  
'I'm probably going to kill myself by doing this.'  
  
She thought silently. She wanted to know more about the elusive were wolf, even if she was deathly afraid of them. As she slowed her run down to a jog she looked around for a possibly good den for a couple of wolves.  
  
As she slowed to a mortals pace of walking she looked towards her darkened school. Schools were so creepy at night. Then she saw it. There was a well kept building that was sort of like a medium sized home. It looked a little run down, but homey.  
  
She sniffed and her nose confirmed that this is where were wolves hung out. She started to shiver really badly. She had forgotten at how much were's affected her. She twitched and she fell.  
  
Before her eyes closed in her faint, she saw violet eyes flash above her and then she was caught. Her eyes closed so her body slept.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Kokran had a pretty good hunt. They stole some Ramen, and meat with some soda pop to. He got Shippou a new ball and Sango a new game boy game. He was walking back talking with the two other boys when the den came in view.  
  
In front was that vampire girl, as they stepped closer, she twitched and started to fall. Inu Yasha without realizing it dropped his meal and ran to catch her. He looked down into her closing red eyes and saw a fear as old as time itself resting in her eyes.  
  
He softened what could have caused this great fear. Miroku and Kokran silently picked up Inu Yasha's dropped parcels and proceeded to the den. Inu Yasha picked the girl up bridal style and brought her inside.  
  
No one asked questions, and no one spoke. He took her to his new room and set her gently on his bed. He would deal with her when she woke up. If she ever did.  
  
As Inu Yasha walked downstairs and the group started talking again. He smiled lightly and looked over his pack. He got up and walked by himself to his kitchen and started making some Ramen for himself.  
  
'Why did you save her?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Well, your going to have to think of something...'  
  
'Yeah. Maybe I could....nah...'  
  
'I know what your thinking.'  
  
'Yeah? What?'  
  
'That you could say you like her? Hmmmmmmmmmm?'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE THINKING!'  
  
'SO!'  
  
'You do like her!'  
  
'NO I DON'T!'  
  
'DO!'  
  
'DON'T!'  
  
'Do.'  
  
'Don't.'  
  
'Do.'  
  
'Don't.'  
  
'Don't.'  
  
'Do.'  
  
'....HAHA!'  
  
'AAAAAAH! I FELL FOR THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK!'  
  
'STUPID!'  
  
"SO WHAT IF I LIKE HER!"  
  
"Ahem?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned around. There was the girl, she looked slightly embarrassed but mostly fearful.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
'Good question.'  
  
"Uhhhhhh."  
  
'Oh that's intelligent.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sorry, You're here because.....you fainted."  
  
"So? When have you WOLVES been sensitive."  
  
"HEY! I should be asking that VAMPIRE!"  
  
"I am sensitive!"  
  
"So am I!"  
  
Both glared at each other and growled.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke suddenly she remembered going to look for a were wolves den and she wanted to see it. She laid back down to try and remember more when the violet flashed again in her memory. She had fainted. As she took a sniff she went ridged.  
  
She was in a were wolf's room. He smelled nice though.  
  
'No he doesn't! What are you thinking?!'  
  
She slowly stood up and walked silently following his scent. It lead her to a small kitchen in the back of the house. Upon seeing him she heard him shout.  
  
"SO WHAT IF I LIKE HER!"  
  
'Well that's unhealthy. Talking to your self. Then again. These are were's.'  
  
She timidly asked,  
  
"Ahem? What am I doing here?"  
  
She watched as a panic took form on his face.  
  
"Uhmmmmmmm...."  
  
'He seems intelligent...'  
  
She said in her mind sarcastically.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She asked in impatience as he seemed to zone of.  
  
"Sorry, you here because ....you fainted."  
  
"So? When have you WOLVES been sensitive."  
  
"HEY! I should be asking that VAMPIRE!"  
  
"I am sensitive!"  
  
"So am I!"  
  
Both glared at each other and growled.  
  
'He can be such a...a...JERK!'  
  
'GRRRRRRR! She is so annoying!'  
  
Both glared at each other and didn't realize how close there faces had come. She and him looked at each other then jumped back as if burned by fire.  
  
Blushes covered both there faces as they suddenly became interested with the floor. Inu Yasha suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Want to meet the guys?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
~*~  
  
Rain: WEEEEE!  
  
Kagome: I'M A FUCKING BLOOD SUCKER!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: AAAAH! I'M A WOLF!!! 'o' 


	5. Chapter 5

Silver: MUHAHAHAHA! CHAPPIE!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Finally....  
  
Kagome: Sheesh...  
  
Silver: ehehehehe....*sweatdrop*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moon Fang  
  
Meetings  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome followed Inu Yasha to the main room the wolf's heads shot up at her scent. Each one's face showed slight expressions of shock, and surprise. Closely followed by anger, and disgust.  
  
"What is a vampire doing here." asked a pissed Kokran with anger dripping of his words.  
  
"This is.....um...."Stuttered Inu Yasha realising that he had no idea what her name was.  
  
"My name is Kagome. And I'm sorry for intruding on you."  
  
"...." the pack stared at Kagome and then raised an eye brow.  
  
"Who are you all?"  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Shippou."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"...."  
  
"He's Sesshoumaru, but he dosen't like to talk very much..." explained the little pup. His eyes lightened up and he jumped into her arms and started to sniff her.  
  
Surprised Kagome almost dropped Shippou but held him there until he asked, "Did you ever kill any Weres?" Kagome surprised looked down at the pup and frowned softly. "No. I have never killed. Even feeding."  
  
The pack smelling her scent to make sure she wasn't lyeing looked surprised.  
  
"You haven't?" asked Sango carefully.  
  
"No. I don't like to kill." Replied Kagome softly.  
  
"Oh..." Sango sat there looking at the floor, then up to Kagome. "Neither have any of we."  
  
Kagome scented the air and realised that, it was true and she smiled. "I'm glad. I wish we could be friends if possiable...?"  
  
"You know what? Sure. I would love to be your friend!" Shouted Sango happily.  
  
As the girls started to talk insanely to one another they walked quickly to Sango's room, as the rest of the crowd just watched in intense silence. As one looked at the other they shrugged and kept watching TV.  
  
~*~  
  
"So...you're a vampire? That is so cool! You get to suck blood which is kinda creepy but still cool!"  
  
"Yeah it is! And I have always wanted to change into something else! That's awesome!"  
  
"Yup! So.....what do you think of the rest of the pack?"  
  
"Um.....I don't know...Inu Yasha seems a bit....moody." replied Kagome hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah...We don't know him that well since he just joined anyway. He seems nice though." replied Sango worrying her lip.  
  
As Sango carefully applied a dark red nail polish to Kagome's nails she giggled.  
  
"Don't hesitate to slap Miroku if you need to..." She said out of mirth.  
  
"Um....sure...but why?"  
  
"He's one of the largest perverts known to all of humanoid kind!" she laughed.  
  
"Oooooooooooh....*evil smile* Do you like it?"  
  
"WHAT?! *blushes* NO! How could I!" She replied looking to the floor angrily blushing. "Ah! So you DO like him!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then why are you denying it so loudly?" Asked Kagome wincing.  
  
"Um...I....I just don't like him...."  
  
"Sure...." replied Kagome smirking knowingly.  
  
As the girls kept talking, they instantly became good friends. Kagome found out that Sango was 20 as well and she had joined the pack when she was 14. Miroku and Kokran had started the pack when they had become friends and started at age 8. Shippou had joined them when he was 6.  
  
Sesshoumaru had just wondered in one day, not taking control, or not particulary caring what he was in the pack. Currently, Inu Yasha was the Alphea male, and Miroku was the Beta male. Kokran, and Sesshoumaru were the followers and Shippou was the pup.  
  
Sango found out about Kagome that she was a loner and that she longed for friends and her lost family. She held no hatred for the weres but just for those that killed her family.  
  
~*~  
  
"KOKRAN!!!!"  
  
"Yes Inu?"  
  
"Where....is.....my......PIZZA!!!" Giving a war cry Inu Yasha jumped the slightly larger were wolf and tackled him to him to the ground wrestiling for the peice of pizza. As Miroku joined the fray laughing wildly and happily for the fun of it, the girls walked in.  
  
"What on EARTH are you guys doing?! And....and is that PIZZA squished into my nice carpet floor!?" Yelled Sango angrily with fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"Um...no?" Replied Kokran almost meekly.  
  
"Well it had better not be because if it WAS, who ever squished it will lick it up from the floor, then get punished greatly for there sin." Replied Sango sarcasticlly.  
  
Almost imedeatly the boys stood up stock still and started to sweat. Sango loomed over them and screeched , "MOVE AND GET IT OF THE FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and noticed that Sango was just a tiiiiiiiiiiny bit of a neat freak.  
  
"Hey Sango?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Sango answered sweetly. "Please don't kill them....?" She asked with depression lines running down her face.  
  
"Don't worry.....*smile smile* I won't KILL them! Just cut of there manners of reproducing with a dull peice of glass! *smile smile*"  
  
"That seems a bit harsh don't you think?" she said shivering at the thought.  
  
"No...why? Do you plan on reproducing with one of them?" Said Sango evilly.  
  
"No! No! That's just....sick! Who would want to be my mate any ways! Any ways...I gotta go. My mom's gonna have a fit! It's almost....." Kagome checked her watch. "1:30 in the morning! GAH! I gotta go! Sees ya!" And Kagome was gone like a greased pig.  
  
"Wow...she's fast."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"....."  
  
"CLEAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome scrambled into bed she smiled softly. She had finally made some friends and she had just been so happy. As she closed her eyes she felt around for her stuffed Teddy Bear named Fuzzy and just held him happily.  
  
Falling into the deepest sleep that only the dead could know.  
  
~*~  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Falling out of bed Kagome hit the floor with a thud. "Alright! Alright! I'm up! Jeez...Can't some one sleep around here?!" questioned Kagome rubbing her head.  
  
"No not really dear, since you sleep like the dead now..."  
  
"Haha...I think I forgot to laugh mother."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"....okay then..."  
  
As Kagome's mother walked out of the room she hummed to her self happy days with a jig in her step. Kagome slowly stood up clutching her head.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaah...headache..." she groaned to herself.  
  
Kagome walked over to her dresser and pulled out the clothing she would need for that day. She pulled out a shirt that had a were wolf () On the back of the black t-shirt.  
  
She pulled on a pair of doggy bone boxers and some baggy black pants. There was a single silver chain connecting the right front pocket, and the right back pocket.  
  
Pulling a visor over her head back wards with a small picture, of a wolf on it. As she pulled on a pair of large black dress/casual shoes she started downstairs.  
  
Kagome grabbed a packet of blood and stepped out of the door jam and started to race to school, only being seen as a black shadow against the pavement.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke to a snarl and thud as Miroku was yet again slapped about. He chuckled and dressed him self in baggy jeans and a t-shirt with a large dog/wolf on the front that said, "I'm bad to the bone." ()  
  
As Inu Yasha stepped out the door, flocked by his companions he started to walk to school when he smelt Kagome whiz past with her vampire speed.  
  
Feeling challenged he raced after her just a little slower trying to not get caught by her sense of smell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: HAHAHAHA! FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: ...right then....  
  
Kagome: I know you're pain Silver! *cries and hugs each other*  
  
Kokran: Why do I have to be in this story?  
  
Silver: I felt like putting my self in this one so I made myself a boyfriend! EEEEEEE!!! I LOVE YOU KOKRAN!!  
  
Kokran: *sighs* I love you too Silver...  
  
Silver: *puuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsss* 


	6. Chapter 6

Silver: I LOVE ME! *hugs self* YEAH!  
  
Inuyasha: *snickers*  
  
Kagome: Good job Silver!  
  
Silver: YEAH  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  
Moon Fang  
  
Chapter 6  
  


* * *

  
As Inu Yasha raced along the ground near Kagome his ears caught a sound that was slightly muffled. It sounded like crying....?  
  


* * *

  
Kagome was racing along when her nose caught the scent of salt, and the soft sound of someone crying. Kagome looked over to where it was and saw a bundle in a strange alley. Slowing to a normal mortal run she raced to the bundle.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked the quivering bundle.  
  
Still crying the bundle didn't answer.  
  
"Hello?" asked Kagome as she lifted the ratty blanket.  
  
Underneath was a girl about a year younger than Kagome. She had brown hair with gold and red hightlights streaked in it. She was quivering with fear. She looked like she had just been mugged, and left to die.  
  
"Oh you poor dear!" cried Kagome and knelt next to the girl.  
  
"Wh-what do-do you want? Vam-va-vampire?" Quivered the girl.  
  
"You....you know what I am?" Asked Kagome quietly.  
  
"Yes...yes I d-do...." murmered the girl.  
  


* * *

  
Inu Yasha smelt Kagome pause on her run to school and go to a crying girl in a blanket. Whatching the exchange between the two, as well as hearing it, he smirked. Lowering a hand onto Kagome's shoulder, he watched her jump.  
  
"No need to be surprised wench. This is a cousin of ours."  
  
"Who's cousin?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"The were wolves of course! What do you think?"  
  
"How can she be a cousin of all werewolves? Dumbass...."  
  
"She's a werecat." stated Inu Yasha blandly.  
  


* * *

  
As Inu, and Kagome walked home caring/helping the werecat back to Inu Yasha's den. Inu Yasha had agreed because she was a cousin of his...sorta...  
  
As the three walked into the house they were surrounded by the other were's that had skipped school that day...Shippou, Kokran, and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't swarm, but he did stand up.  
  
As the werecat was set on the sofa she quivered and shied into the couch. As she did so, they saw two little snow lepord ears on her head, that were hidden by her hair. She was a half were cat.  
  
"Um.....there kinda cute...." stated Kokran looking at them.  
  
"Right....I'm going back to school guys." Kagome said turning.  
  
"So am I. She can stay here for all I care." Inu Yasha called behind him as he turned to leave as well.  
  


* * *

  
As Kagome, and Inu Yasha raced to school again they knew they would be late again. Like they cared. As Inu Yasha and Kagome raced into their seprate classes, they sat down at the exact same moment.  
  
"INU YASHA! THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOUR LATE FOR CLASS! LUNCH DUTY FOR YOU!!!" screamed his teacher Ms. Urasue.  
  
"Gr.....fine...see if I care....." He said haughtily.  
  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screeched pointing to the door.  
  
~*~ "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Yura?"  
  
"Lunch duty...."  
  
"Do I have to????"  
  
"Yes. You were late..."  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwww....."  
  
"Go on now."  
  
"Fine....but I won't like it...."  
  
"You don't have to hun."  
  
Sighing Kagome made her way to the lunch room. She saw Inu Yasha scowling and walking in the same direction.  
  
"Lunch duty?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah....stupid bitch."  
  
"Don't be so mean. We were late ya know."  
  
"Feh."  
  


* * *

  
As all the students began to line up for lunch they saw Kagome, and Inu Yasha working side by side to serve lunch. Sango and Miroku watched as they grumbled and groaned about having to work while they could be eating.  
  
Kagome wasn't so much affected that Inu Yasha was....He didn't drink blood.....  
  
Sango got an evil grin on her face and picked up the ....mystery meat. Smiling evilly she looked over at Miroku. He copied her actions and picked up a spoonful of applesauce. They counted to three under there breathes and let go.  
  
"One....."  
  
"Two....."  
  
""THREEE!!!"" They both shouted flinging there food randomly. Chaos ensued.  
  


* * *

  
Spaghetti went flying into Inu Yasha's hair when the couple finally noticed the started food fight.  
  
"Oh no...no...they did NOT just ruin my hair!! YOUR MINE SCUM!" Shouted Inu Yasha with a battle yell and leaped for the batch of meat, and began to throw a storm.  
  
Accidently he had shotputted some right into Kagome's hair.  
  
"INU YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Kagome screamed and threw what she was holding. A slice of hot pizza. Burning Inu Yasha's face he screamed and fell. As he did, he knocked over the can of oil onto the floor.  
  
The oil spread throughout the lunch room, coating everything in a greasy, sticky way. People were slipping and falling into it and they couldn't get up. As the people started to get a little frustrated.....  
  
"STOP FALLING!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"BY DOSE!! BY DOSE!!!" A guy randomly screamed after falling flat on his face.  
  
"QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" Screamed an irrate principle puffing and huffing with anger. "WHAT IS THE MEANING TO THIS MADNESS!!!!!" he yelled angrily. Glaring angrly over at Kagome and Inu Yasha who were in the process of throwing a random food at each other, he glared devilishly.  
  
"YOU TWO! NOW IN MY OFFICE!!!!" He screeched like a vulture.  
  
"Yes sir." Kagome said meekly, flushing and dropping the food.  
  
Throwing down his food Inu Yasha took up his famous position and, "Feh."ed.  
  
As the two tried to brush them selves off and fallow the principle the other students started to snigger. Glaring behind them the two students walked on to what was belived to be the doom of all students....The Principle's Office.  
  


* * *

  
"DO YOU TWO REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! THAT WILL TAKE FOREVER TO CLEAN! IT WILL COST MONEY, AND YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!!!!!?????" The principle ranted and raved for hours. Kagome and Inu Yasha stared sullenly out of the windows on the sides of their chairs, neither listening. But they started when the principle yelled, "YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION TONIGHT FOR FOUR HOURS TO CLEAN ALL OF THIS UP!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?! I can't!! My mom would kill me!" Said Kagome worriedly.  
  
"I can't! I got football practice!" Inu Yasha argued.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! YOU WILL OR YOU WILL BE SUSPENDED!" screamed a red principle  
  
Sulking they looked at him. Having a staring contest with your principle is really hard, when you try and ignore him at the same time. As Kagome stood up and silently walked out of the door with out a noise, Inu Yasha fallowed after shortly.  
  
As the two students left, the principle smiled evilly. "You will be sorry...YOU WILL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH A HAHAHA! I mean....meh."  
  


* * *

  
Silver: THE DREADED DIESEASE! WRITER'S BLOCK! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I NEED IDEAS! I'M RUNNING OUT OF THEM! NOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP!  
  
Kagome: Don't worry....  
  
Shippou: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Inu Yasha: Who cares...?  
  
Silver: *loams* YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Silver: MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!!  
  
Kagome: What?  
  
Silver: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: WHAT IS IT?!  
  
Silver: WAAAAAAH! *cries*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moon Fang  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~  
  
Grumbling loudly, Kagome started to sweep. She had piled her hair into a bun so that she could work without being disrupted by her hair. She also stuck her headphones on, so that she could listen to music as well.  
  
Kagome hummed along with the song called, "My will, your light." as Kagome hummed, and swept, Inu Yasha was mopping while mooping about cleaning. He had his hair in a low ponytail for the same reasons as Kagome.  
  
It was currently 5:00 PM and they were still cleaning the lunchroom. The first thing they had to do when they got to the commans, after school was to wipe the walls clean. Then to pick up all the major food sources.  
  
Now they were sweeping and mopping. As Kagome hummed, and Inu Yasha grumbled, the werewolf den was in a surprise of excitment.  
  
~*~  
  
The werecat had woken up later in the evening to find a person with black hair in a low ponytail. He smiled and stood to walk towards her. Sitting up blushing she looked up to him. He reached down and said,  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
With a painful slap that had claws put in it for extra measure, the werecat stood, and sniffed for an exit. She went to the front door, and was about to pull it open, when another male came from a room across the hall.  
  
"Miss? Where are you going?" asked the polite werewolf.  
  
"I'm...I'm leaving. That PERVERT was being a hentai leecher." The she cat explained hotly.  
  
"Please stay...he's always like that, he even has a gril friend!" The strange male proclaimed.  
  
"I don't know...what's your name any way?" The were cat asked with an air of suspicion.  
  
"I'm Kokran. A werewolf, and you are a werecat...Am I right?" Kokran asked half amused.  
  
"...humph...your right. I'm Ame. " Ame grudingly agreed.  
  
"Good...would you like something to drink? I just made some Chai...." Kokran asked politely again.  
  
"Sure...I like Chai..." As Ame followed him into the kitchen, she peireced Miroku with a withering glare.  
  
~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Inu Yasha screamed throwing down his mop.  
  
"I QUIT!" He yelled again, stomping out of the commans.  
  
Kagome didn't notice, but kept humming happily. When she did notice, it had been half an hour since he had left. She could tell from his scent. Frowning she threw down her broom, and stomped after Inu Yasha to kick his ass.  
  
As Kagome swept down the street, she ran smack dab into another woman.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! Here....let me help you with that!" Kagome called out apologetically.  
  
She reached down to help the woman pick up her stuff when she answered coldly.  
  
"Out of my way vampire." The cruel icy voice said.  
  
Kagome looked up to the stormy cruel eyes of a werewolf. Kagome stood slowly, and catiously.  
  
"I was only trying to help." She replied calmly.  
  
"Out of the way hell scum." She said back.  
  
"Hell scum!? You bitch!" Kagome cried back in outrage.  
  
"Quite so. You maggot." "What is your name whore?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'm Kikyo. A name that should not be fit to touch your filthy ears. Scamp."  
  
"I'm Kagome, you worthless mutt."  
  
"Fag."  
  
"Trash."  
  
"Dirt."  
  
"Werewolf."  
  
"Vampire."  
  
The two woman, of different races stared each other down. Kagome's burning red eyes, met stormy blue with hatred. As the two were ready to rip each other's throuts out Inu Yasha stepped into view.  
  
"Inu Yasha! My love!" Kikyo cried out suddenly attaching herself to his arm.  
  
His eye twitching, Inu Yasha shook her off, and glared down at her murderously.  
  
"Your love?! You whore! Slut! You ran off to Naraku, and Koga!" Inu Yasha cried out in outrage.  
  
"Oh...you're the only one for me!" Kikyo cried again, trying to catch a hold of Inu Yasha again.  
  
"Away from me you scum bag! Kikyo! You trash!" Inu Yasha backed away from her.  
  
"Oh...so you rather be with your Vampire slut, then with me? A beautiful werewolf?" Kikyo asked with sweetness.  
  
"I would rather her, to you any day." Inu Yasha answered in all seriousness.  
  
"Her!? That little vampire scamp! I can't belive you Inu Yasha! And I was going to invite you back to my pack to be my mate, and be a beta!" Kikyo stuck her nose in the air with pride, as if Inu Yasha would come crawling back to her.  
  
"Beta? Kikyo....I'm the alpha here. The pack needed a new leader. Why would I want Beta, when I can be Alpha...." Inu Yasha asked slowly as if talking to a dumb person.  
  
"Ah!" Kikyo gasped. She had always wanted to be an alpha's mate, so that she could boss around the werewolves, and be queen of the wolves. As Kikyo walked away, expecting Inu Yasha to follow, she waited expectantly at the corner. She reached out with her senses and listened for his foot steps.  
  
Instead, she caught the sound of his voice, as he invited the vampire whore to go to the den. A WERE WOLF INVITING A VAMPIRE TO HIS DEN! THAT WAS UNHEARD OF!  
  
Kikyo steamed on the spot. She made a goal. To kill The vamipre Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kikyo left, Kagome stood wide eyed, glued to the spot. Wow....what a piss ass wench. As Kagome turned to continue home, Inu Yasha caught her view. He blushed lightly, and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Hey...Sango probably misses you...wanna come over tonight?" Inu Yasha asked nervously.  
  
"Um...sure! Yeah!" Kagome sped along towards the den. Inu Yasha quickly changed, and ran along side her.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome and Inu Yasha made it into the front door, they saw the new girl, and Kokran deep in conversation. Inu Yasha laughed smugly, and led Kagome up the steps. The were cat saw Kagome, and remebered her as her savior.  
  
"Hello? Um...thanks for saving me..." Ame said shyly.  
  
"No problem! What's your name?" Kagome asked kindly.  
  
"I'm Ame....and you?" Ame replied.  
  
"I'm Kagome...would you like to meet another friend of mine Ame?" Kagome asked nicely.  
  
"I would love to!" Ame cried out with joy.  
  
The two females raced up the stairs in a flash, and the males were left standing in their dust. Kokran looked at Inu Yasha, then at Miroku. Silmultaneously they sighed and trudged to the game room for a round of Pool.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sango! Meet out new friend Ame! She's a werecat!" Kagome called out excitedly.  
  
"Oh! Hello Ame! I'm Sango!" Sango said pleasantly.  
  
"Hey! Hehe! I'm so glad I have friends now...can I paint your nails Kagome?" Ame asked interesdly.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome put out her hands, and Ame took a bottle of Nail Polish from her pocket. She unscrewed it, and winced at the fumes.  
  
She began to paint the color onto Kagome's nails and the other two girls were in awe of it's color. It was a maroon, red, crimson color. It looked like liquid blood, and flowed like it to.  
  
Only it didn't harden into a brown color. Ame questioned everything, and Sango even gave her the guest room so that she could stay for a while.  
  
"So....Ame....Why were you in that alley any way?" Kagome asked pleasantly.  
  
"Oh..I um...was...running away from my parents....they hate me." Ame said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry. My parents were distraught when they found out about me..." Sango said softly.  
  
"My mom is really understanding when I became a vampire. She's really nice, and I'm really lucky to have her." Kagome said as well.  
  
"Yeah....I didn't know I was a werecat until I was so rageing mad one day, I turned and ....killed a classmate." Ame said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry Ame....it's alright..." Kagome said pulling the younger girl in a soft hug.  
  
"Thanks....It was just so......exotic." Ame said with wonder.  
  
"Yeah...your first kill is always enjoyable." Sango said with a knowledge, for she herself had done it before.  
  
"*sighs* yeah....I'm going to go to bed now if you don't mind..." Ame said and turned, and walked softly out of the room, swinging her tail softly.  
  
"Poor girl..." Kagome sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Silver: UPDATES! I LOVE WEEKENDS! SO MUCH TIME TO UPDATE!! WEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Kagome: right....  
  
Inu Yasha:.....  
  
Kikyo: I-  
  
Silver: GET HER!!  
  
Crowd: *Chases with pitchforks, spoons, and fuzzy monkey plushies with pink polka dots.* 


	8. Chapter 8

Silver: Hello all!  
  
Inu Yasha: ..hello.  
  
Kagome: Hiya Silver!  
  
Shippou: HI!!!!  
  
Silver: I'M LOVED!! *glomps all*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moon Fang  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!" Inu Yasha screamed.  
  
"I SAID WHAT I MEAN! GONE! POUF! DISAPPEARED!" yelled back Kokran  
  
"I WANT MY RAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Yelled Inu Yasha shaking the house.  
  
Shippou sat in another room happily slurping his ramen, and stiffened when he heard the yell.  
  
"Shit. Inu Yasha's going to have my head." Shippou muttered to himself. He suddenly got and evil look in his eye.  
  
"Peeeeeerfeeeeeeeeect..." He purred.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha threw his head up into the air and sniffed. He got an evil glint in his eye, and muttered.  
  
"I can smell it. The ramen theif." Inu Yasha started to slink across the ground after changing forms, and began to slink over to the door.  
  
Sighing, Kokran changed into a large totally black wolf, with a silver star on his head, silver paws, and silver tipped ears, and tail. He fallowed at a leisurely pace.  
  
{Inu? What are you doing? You know it was one of the pack...} Kokran barked.  
  
{Who cares? Whoever stole my ramen will pay. With their blood....} Inu Yasha barked back.  
  
Shaking his furred head, Kokran just walked slower.  
  
~*~  
  
Shippou sighed as he finished his trap. 'HEHEHE! Inu Yasha will never know what hit him!'  
  
He snickered to himself. He had put a ramen noodle in the closet, and set up a complicated trap that with close and lock the door permanetly as he stepped inside.  
  
Shippou sat on the opposite side of the room, ontop of the doorway waiting for his chance to strike.  
  
~*~  
  
{I SMELL IT!} Inu Yasha howled.  
  
{Yeah for you...it's just food...we can always go and steal more if there need be...} Kokran whined.  
  
{ Shut up! I know what I'm doing..} Inu Yasha crept across the floor, and then looked up at the strings, and rope.  
  
He shrugged it off, and headed towards the wonderful scent of noodle, and beef. He crept forwards, and was suddenly glomped.  
  
"INU YASHA! YOUR A PUPPY! EEEEEEE!" Kagome squealed in excitment.  
  
{GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! OFF ME WOMAN!} Inu Yasha barked.  
  
Still hugging the silver puppy, Kaogme lost her grip, and fell towards the door, with Inu Yasha still in her clutches.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Kagome screamed, as she fell in, with the wolf right behind her.  
  
The door slammed closed, and now a wolf, and vampire were trapped in a very small space, by a very tricky wolf cub.  
  
"SHIPPOU!!!" Screamed a now human Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hehehehehehe!" Shippou giggled, and scampered off leaving the two alone in the dark.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Kagome? Are you in there?" Kokran asked confused.  
  
"Yes...sadly..." Kagome replied. "Oh! Alright! Time for fun!" Kokran sang out happily, and skipped out. "HEY!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Inu Yash?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM THERE!" Kagome screamed in outrage.  
  
At hearing that, Inu yasha's clawed hand reflexively squeezed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH! PERVERT!" Kagome cried in outrage, and tried to punch him.  
  
In Inu's hand was something soft, round, and oddly warm. Realising WHAT it was, he backed off immedeatly, and panted for air.  
  
"BITCH!" he cried out, as Kagome missed, and punched a very sensitive area.  
  
Kagome squealed out an apology, and thought it was his hand, and touched the area where she had punched. Feeling legs on both sides of her hand, she realized where exactly she had her hand, and where exactly she had punched.  
  
Blushing, like a tomato, she threw her self backwards, and panted out.  
  
"At least were even now!" She yelled, to cover her embarrassment.  
  
"That was NO reason to punch there, THEN to grope there wench!" He cried out angrily.  
  
"Don't call me that!" She yelled back.  
  
"FINE BITCH!"  
  
"I'm Not that either!"  
  
"Feh.." Inu Yasha crossed his arms, and sat in his respective corner. Kagome sat in her's and there were a grand total of -3 inches away from each other.  
  
In other words, they were basically pushed flushed against each other.  
  
Kagome just sat and waited for someone to come and let the out while listening to her breathe. She got bored with that, and started to listen to Inu Yasha breath.  
  
His warm breath tickled her neck as he inhaled, and exhaled. He breathed in with his mouth, and out with his nose, and she could hear his heart beating. It's rytheme enchanting her. It's pumping of blood throughout of his body was magnificint.  
  
She watched hungrily at the vein in his throut, and could see his wrist pulsing. His heart beat filled the air around her ears, and his scent surrounded her. She inhaled with taste, and smiled in exstasy. As Kagome slowly moved forward, driven by her hunger of blood, she could feel Inu Yasha react to her vampire magic. He felt the need to lift his neck, and bare himself to her.  
  
NO!  
  
He was the male! He was the dominant! He would beat her!  
  
He lifted his head, and caught Kagome's eyes. The eyes of a wolf, were said to hold pain, and sorrow so unimaginable, that one could die in them.  
  
She knew now what that meant.  
  
She wanted to break down and cry, the pain in his eyes were so great. Beatings, name calling, throwing sticks, everything just because you were born.  
  
Kagome's eyes glistened, and the blood lust suddenly gone.  
  
Inu Yasha's nose caught the scent of her tears, and he frowned softly. Putting his arms around her, and pulling her into his lap, he stroked her hair.  
  
"Shhhhh now. I'm not one to cry over! Quiet little vampire..." Inu Yasha crooned to the woman in his lap.  
  
Her small form shivered against him, and he smiled. "Sh...I'm alright...no need to worry..." he lifted his head out, and gently rest it atop her head. Kagome looked up with her eyes to see the throut just gleeming at her.  
  
She gulped, and licked her lips. It was right there, just ready for the taking, she needed it. She needed this werewolve's blood. She needed more than anything. It needed to be hers. Cracking her jaw open, and a drip of hungry salivia made it's way done her throut.  
  
She cracked her jaws again to widen them, and set her long sharp canines on the soft, velvety thickness of his jugular vein. Inu Yasha felt the cold press of death against his neck. He felt it slip into his neck, and he stiffened.  
  
He felt Kagome milking the blood from his body, urging it to hers. It was the most erotic thing that had ever happened to him. His eyes fluttered shut, and he suddenly couldn't carry his own weight.  
  
He fell back, and his eyes rolled into the top of his skull. He looked up at the ceiling, while feeling Kaogme crawl up on top of him, still sucking softly like a baby at a mother's breast.  
  
He felt his pants tighten, as she flicked her tounge against his sensitive throut, and he moaned erotically.  
  
~*~ Kagome felt her teeth sink into the warm flesh, and fell into pure bliss. The blood of this werewolf was absolutely exquisite. She couldn't help herself when he fell, and started to fall into the vampire's trance, she followed.  
  
She clambered ontop of him, and sucked slowly at the red flow of life. She could feel it run to her mouth, then down her own throut. Filling her veins with his life. His life, to help hers.  
  
She closed her eyes at the taste of werewolf blood, it's taste like an addictive sugar.  
  
She felt herm groan, then moan out loud. She looked down suddenly and noticed his face palling at the blood loss. She quickly made a desicion, and let go. She panted for a moment, and felt horriable.  
  
She had just taken blood from a were wolf. He would hate her! HATE HER! She was to be denied from this clan now. She felt like curling up in a corner and dying.  
  
Climbing of the stunned Inu Yasha, she curled as tightly as she could in the opposite side of the closet. She wimpered, and stayed there.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha slowly came out of his daze, and looked around. Remebering that he had been locked in a closet with Kagome, and she had started to cry. He had held her and she...she sucked him!  
  
She had taken his blood!  
  
She was in for it now!!  
  
As Inu Yasha opened his mouth to scream at her, he heard another little voice.  
  
'But you enjoyed it.'  
  
'I didn't not!'  
  
'You did! You liked her taking your blood. It was erotic.'  
  
'Just because a vampire's wiles makes me feel that way doesn't mean I can ignore them.'  
  
'You wanted them.'  
  
'I DID NOT!'  
  
'You did. Take a look south there buddy...'  
  
Inu Yasha gasped at the feeling in his pants. He was hard. And he knew it.  
  
'Fine. Maybe I liked it, if only a little...'  
  
'Riiiiiiight...'  
  
'Okay alot...'  
  
'....'  
  
'GOD DAMN YOU! I FUCKING ENJOYED EVERY GODDAMN MINUTE!'  
  
'That's more like it!'  
  
'Fuck you.'  
  
'Vampire's first..'  
  
Growling out loud, Inu Yasha snarled at the annoying little voice inside his head.  
  
Inu Yasha scented for Kagome, and found her in the corner. Looking down at her, the smell of her fear, and the smell of her nervousness clogged the air. Smirking silently, he poked her side to get her attention.  
  
Kagome giggled, and squirmed away from his finger, Inu Yasha gapped in surprise, then smirked evilly. He poked her again. She laughed. Inu Yasha now smiled widely and began to attacke.  
  
"How knew that Vampire's were tickilish!" Inu Yasha feircly wispered against her neck as he squirmed his fingers up and down her side, she now laughed out openly, and tears from her eyes in laughter.  
  
"Inu Yasha! St-stop it! Ple-pl-p-please! I'm dy-dying!!!" She laughed, and tried to push his expert hands away from her side. He continued his torture until he felt his claws slice through fabric.  
  
Stopping, he froze in terror. Kagome felt the rip and looked down to see her shirt, and bra have been cut through with Inu Yasha's claws. Her eyes turned red in anger, and she smirked back.  
  
"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" Kagome started to attacke his sides, and he started to try and muffle his laughs.  
  
As he wriggled, and squirmed around, Kagome laughed evilly, and kept up the torture. When Inu Yasha's laughed filled eyes made contact with hers she stopped. Inu Yasha's eyes flickered down to her chest, then back up to her face.  
  
Suddenly the widened in surprise, and looked down again. Kagome looked confused and looked down as well to see her breasts hanging loose of her bra, and her shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha turned and faced Kagome to tell her to stop, when he saw a flesh colored patch on her shirt, looking down he noticed her breasts were showing. He looked back up, then what he had seen finally made contact with his brain.  
  
His eyes shot down to her well formed breasts, they were plump, and firm with nipples that begged to be touched. Kagome looked confused and looked down as well. She noticed the shirt problem and quickly tried and covered her self  
  
Before she could, Inu Yasha leaned a head down to her right breast, and touched the tip of her with his long hot tonge. She moaned and arched her back suddenly, at the feel of this werewolf.  
  
The moan was all that Inu Yasha needed to continue. He scooted closer, and gathered her in his arms, and sucked on her breast like a babe to it's mother. She melted in his arms, and he flew to extasy at the feeling.  
  
She looked down to his eyes wich were filled with lust for his sworn enemy. His lips were instantly on hers with a passion of fire. He growled into her mouth, and she opened up to him. There was were the battle for dominance began.  
  
Tounges battling back and forth, exploring the cavern's of the others mouth, and touching and wrestleing.  
  
Both took back, panting and realized what they had done. Inu Yasha's eyes widened, and Kagome flushed red. He took of his over shirt, and threw it to her, mumbling about something containing the word sorry.  
  
He flushed, and took a peak at her. Her face was flushed, and her lips were slightly bruised. She was panting marginally, and her pupils dilated in pleasure. She wrapped the over large shirt around her self, and fell back into place in her corner.  
  
Inu Yasha doing the same, sat back, and waited for someone to come and open the god forbbiden door.  
  
~*~  
  
Silver: Wooooow...feel lucky again! THIS TIME IT'S A WHOLE 7 PAGES! WHOOOOOHOOOO! All the pages will be about 7 or more from now on. I like it when I know my stories are not short! HEHEHEEHEHEEHE!  
  
Kagome: Good lord. Kissing in the closet, how original..  
  
Inu Yasha: I had fun....  
  
Kagome: QUIET MUTT!  
  
Inu Yasha: feh... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, How are you all? I'm fine...just seeing the pyscho helper, trying not to be depressed...the usuall...you know how it is...I'll get back to the story now! *ducks an anger reviewer's tomato*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moon Fang  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~  
  
Shippou sat outside the kitchen door, humming to himself as he chuckled. He was thinking about how Kagome, and Inu Yasha, a Vampire, and a Werewolf were doing in close proximity with each other.  
  
Shippou sadistcally smiled, and walked back into the kitchen, thinking about the yelling he was in for, but it was worth it. All was worth it to see Kagome, and Inu blush.  
  
Shippou had been taught about vampire's and werewolve's hating each other, or were supposed to. He wanted that to end! It was wrong, and stupid. So, his plan was to get a vamp, and a were together!  
  
Even if it was Inu Yasha, but that didn't matter!  
  
Shippou reached up to the door knob, and twisted slowly, making sure that not a noise was heard. As the door creaked open, and he shut his eyes, and tried to block his ears with his shoulder and one hand.  
  
When nothing came, he squinted an eye open, and peaked down. On the ground, there was a sleeping Werewolf, and a dozing vampire in each other's embrace.  
  
He smiled, and took a huge gulp of air to wake them up.  
  
"INU YASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KAGOME?!" He screeched loudly, pasting a horrified look onto his face.  
  
Inu looked up blearily, and tried to stand, and throttle Shippou, with Ame, and Kokran ran in. Ame gasped, and smiled.  
  
"Inu Yasha! You sly dog!"  
  
"Well! I never!" Kokran said sarcastically while chuckling madly.  
  
Kagome opened her blood red eyes, and looked around. Seeing the position in which the two had been tangled, she gasped, and tried to get out from underneath the large wolf. "Inu Yasha! Geeof meeeee!" she whinned pitiously.  
  
"Shut up bitch! I'm trying!" Inu Yasha struggled more, trying to untangle his limbs from hers, and finding it difficult when her upper thigh was near his groin.  
  
He managed to free his arms, and tried to crawl out of the cramped space. Kagome stood with diffuculty, and uncermoniously fell to the ground.  
  
"Ooooooowww...cramp..." she moaned, and grabbed her left leg. She shuddered holding in tears of pain, when Inu Yasha took the moment to stand, then fall right on top of her.  
  
"Hey! Getoffa me you lunk head!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"Hey! I can't move bitch! When I'm cramped throught out my whole freacking body!" He snarled in her face.  
  
His warm breathe tickled her nose, and she giggled closing her eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened at the mood swing, and he couldn't help but breath on her again to see her reaction. This time, he blew his breath out of his nose into her ear. Laughing, she pushed at his chest, and laughed for him to stop.  
  
Shippou saw were this was going, and slyly moved out of the room, pushing Ame, and Kokran out with him. He knew that things were going to happen, and he couldn't wait!  
  
Ame looked at Kokran, ane he shrugged.  
  
"I've no idea why there suddenly acting like mates...it's kinda cute though..." Ame pondered out loud.  
  
"Hm......and he is calling her bitch..." Kokran said, stroking his chin.  
  
"Hey! Bitch is not a nice name!" Ame protested loudly.  
  
"Oh, but it's like a complement to a female. It's like a were wolf, or any other kind of dog, saying that the female is his mate, or his bitch." he explained simply.  
  
"But what would I be called? I'm a cat, and that's an insult.." Ame sniffed and turned crossing her arms.  
  
"Well...I guess you would be called Kitty, Kitty." Kokran said flicking her cat ear, and walked out humming "Here come's the bride."  
  
Ame blushed, and rushed off to find Sango, to ask what was going on around here nowadays....  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha laughed himself when Kagome giggled again at the warm air.  
  
"Stop that! That tickles!" She said laughing like a young school girl.  
  
"What if I don't wanna?" Inu Yasha asked, sounding seductive.  
  
"Well...I don't know...do you?" She asked in sudden seriousness.  
  
"Hm...no." He answered simply, and bit down on her ear.  
  
Kagome gasped quietly, and her eyes widened. The red tints started to purple at the sensation he caused her. He softly nibbled on her ear, and licked the shell of it, and soothed it with soft kisses.  
  
He butted his nose against her neck, and licked it softly. She moaned into his grip, and clenched his wrist.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." She breathed out, and closed her eyes lids. Inu Yasha lifted his head, and stared down at the vampire woman, and grinned at her flushed face, and her heaving breaths.  
  
His mind slowly swam through the lustfull thoughts, and wispered into his conciess,  
  
'She's in heat.'  
  
Inu Yasha's heart lept, and he inhaled quickly. He buried his nose into the neck of the vampire, and inhaled deeply, like the first time he had met her.  
  
She giggled at the feel of the werewolve's cold nose on her neck, and had the sudden urge to arche into him.  
  
Inu Yasha's groin tightened when he scented Kagome's heat scent into his senses.  
  
He looked down to her, and her eyes were glazed. Suddenly, she arched into him, her crotch pushing into his hardening groin.  
  
He moaned at the feeling as she pushed against him.  
  
"Kagome...you...you're in heat...you can't..." he panted out, as she began to stroke his chest lustfully.  
  
"But what if I wanna?" she slurred, lust taking control of her mind.  
  
"Kagome...You have no idea what your doing! Stop!" he said, suddenly breaking contact, and leaping of her. "But...I wanna..." She said, pulling herself up, and crawling over to Inu Yasha's leg. She started to pull herself up, using Inu's leg as support, dragging her woman hood along his leg, closer to his groin.  
  
"Kagome...stop!" he said, his body frozen in lust, and indesicion.  
  
As he shouted stop, Sango came into the kitchen to see what the fuss was about. Seeing Kagome in the state at she was in, she called for help.  
  
"AME! HELP!" She screamed loudly, pulling the lusting, seductrice known as Kagome away from Inu Yasha. He stared at her, and watched as she fought her new found best friend.  
  
"Away from me female! He's mine!" She shreiked in rage, her purple eyes glowing in hate.  
  
"AME!" Sango cried again.  
  
"COMING!" Ame grabbed Kagome's other arm, and pulled her away from the currently frozen wolf.  
  
"KOKRAN! MIROKU! GET INU OUT!" Sango roared hastily. The male's quickly took care of Inu Yasha, moving out of the sight range of Kagome.  
  
Roaring, Kagome threw herself out of the woman's bonds, and lept towards the door. Ame, and Sango caught her again, as soon as she rounded the door, and started to drag her away.  
  
"Get Inu out of the den! NOW!" Ame called out hurridly as she and the other Were led the crazed, and lusting vampire upstairs, to the female's room.  
  
Kagome strained at the two were's hands, and called out to Inu Yasha in a strange tounge, consisting of hisses, and growls.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Get out!" Ame called angrily, pulling Kagome to her room.  
  
Sango, and Ame were just barely strong enough to restrain from attacking them, and ripping the walls to shreds to get to Inu.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stood there, as people, and were's surrounded him. He felt lost, there were to many people, to many noises, to many things going on at once. He felt a hand push him, and another lead his shoulder to the oustide were he could breathe.  
  
Before he left, he heard a roar in an ancient tounge which few had ever learned, called out, "I shall come, and I will have him! For he is mine!"  
  
Inu Yasha was pushed outside, and he fell to the ground in wolf form. Not caring who was watching, or who could have seen, he bounded out of site into the woods. Taking in the fresh air without any lingering scents.  
  
A vampire, a vampire just proclaimed to him, in an ancient tounge held known only to those who were part of a clan that was both vampiric, and were wolf. It was mixed clan, and others knew it as a mixed breed. It was considered dirty blood, and unworthy.  
  
As Inu Yasha ran through the woods, trying to clear his thoughts, and emotions, he wondered why she had said that. That he was her's....  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat on the bed, straining against her bonds, made of sheets, and other materials close by. Ame, and Sango were trying to come up with a reason for her actions, but just couldn't find out why she acted the way she did.  
  
"Why is she so desprate to get to Inu?" Sango asked confused.  
  
"She's acting like a were in heat." Ame stated outload.  
  
"Maybe she is in heat...a vampiric heat. It's called Crimson Moon I think...." Sango replied.  
  
"Well, that could be...Wanna ask her?" Ame asked timidly.  
  
"I guess....um..Kagome? Why do you want to get to Inu Yasha so badly?" Sango asked, walking slowly over to the maddened vampire.  
  
Hissing at the nearing were, she replied in a breathy voice. "He's mine! Mine! You can't have him! He's mine!" Kagome reached down, and bit at the sheets, and tried to rip them from her.  
  
Ame quickly moved Kagome's head, and blocked her way to the sheets.  
  
"Jeez, I don't know what her problem is, but I hope it only lasts for a short amount of time." Ame said sighing, and plopping down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah..." Sango sat next to her, only on the floor, and sniffed the air suddenly.  
  
"Do you smell that?" Sango asked quietly.  
  
"No...wait...I do...It smells like Miroku...and he's..." Ame's eyes widened at she looked at Sango.  
  
"Oh....my.....god......Sango...." Ame said, and her mouth, slowly moved up into a sly smile.  
  
"You are SO totally mated! Let me see! Let me see!" Sango blushed, and put a finger to her lips. "Shh! I don't want alot of people to know!" she moved her hair to the side of her neck, and showed Ame a scar in the shape of fangs on the right side of her neck.  
  
Ame smiled, and patted Sango on the arm.  
  
"That's just to cute! I know that there will be little pups running around in no time!" She said happily  
  
"Ame! Sheesh! At least there will also be werewolf/cats to..." Sango said smiling just as evilly.  
  
"What? What's that mean?" Ame asked, geniunely confused.  
  
"Oh...so he hasn't told you yet has he..." Sango grinned, and closed her eyes, and pointed her finger to the ceiling.  
  
"Kokran likes you, you know..." She said openeing her eyes, and pointing at Ame.  
  
"What? No he doesn't! Crazy wolf!" Ame replied blushing slightly.  
  
"Ah, but he does! He said so himself!" Sango said grinning evilly.  
  
"You MUST be joking Sango...he's only called me Kitty, and I don't even know what that means!" Ame said starting to get irritated.  
  
"Oh, but Kitty, is like another word for Bitch, only for cats..." Sango replied evilly, and smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Silver: WHOOPLAH! A CHAPPIE DONE! WORSHIP ME!!!! 


	10. AN

1Hey yall, This is a little A/N from me, to you! Whoot! I REALLY do not like this story...really...I don't. I think this is a good idea, and I may rewrite it in the future, but right now...IT SUX! So, if you would like to finish this story, be my guest! Please Review, email, or IM me and we'll talk about it. I really would love if someone would want to finish this story since I have no time, and little patience. I have lost interest in these stories, and I'm SUPER sorry. I really am! It's just...meh...I'm sorry people. Please, if you would like to try your own hand at these stories, please come talk to me! Toodle oodle peoples!


End file.
